Unica Chance
by Pipe
Summary: Os acontecimentos em Guerra Infinita contados por mim, através de uma ótica IronStrange. E eu continuo DEPOIS do Thanos acomodar-se naquele planetinha bucólico.


**ÚNICA CHANCE**

 **I** _ **NTRODUÇÃO:**_

 _Meu ship favorito no Universo Marvel é Stony. Eu acho que Steve Rogers e Tony Stark se completam de uma maneira total. Acho os Irmãos Ciência (Bruce & Tony) também uma coisa fofa, porque Bruce tenta equilibrar o temperamento do Tô-nem-aí-para-o-que-você-pensa Stark. Mas depois de dez anos, eis que chegou Guerra Infinita e a Internet pirou com a dupla Tony Stark x Stephen Strange. A Germana me perguntou o que eu achava desse par e minha primeira resposta foi ESTRANHO. Eles não tem nada em comum, tem um temperamento muito parecido, um é um homem da ciência outro das artes místicas, como fazer esse navio navegar se não há equilíbrio nele? Bom, se tem uma coisa que eu sempre gostei foi desafio, portanto eu me desafiei a escrever uma fic IronStrange. Vou ter que distorcer um tanto o roteiro de Guerra Infinita pra caber, me perdoem (principalmente as fãs de Pepper Pots) mas infelizmente vai terminar igual ao filme, para todo o romance fazer sentido. Então vão se preparando para o angst final. _

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui usados são todos de propriedade da Marvel, editora e estúdio cinematográfico. Apenas vou emprestá-los para nossa diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

Quando Steve sacrificou tudo o que eles tinham construído pelo amigo de infância, Tony se sentiu despedaçado. Ele, que sempre tinha feito piadas com o que considerava exagero das reações das outras pessoas que terminavam relacionamentos, passou a entender o significado de coração partido. Até questionar se não era fisiologicamente possível ter algum machucado no órgão. Afinal, nem quando haviam fragmentos em seu peito doía tanto assim.

Amortecer a dor na bebida seria assinar uma confissão e ele nunca ia se rebaixar a tanto. Se o outro quisesse ser um "fora da lei em nome do amor" que fosse.

Cuidar da educação do jovem Peter Parker era uma excelente válvula de escape. O menino era promissor. E sensível. Não era justo descontar suas frustrações nele.

Foi Peter quem falou sobre Stephen para Tony:

-Eu acabei indo parar numa parte de Greenwich, exatamente na Rua Bleecker e notei que não conseguia passar POR CIMA de um edifício. Aliás, ele fazia meu sentido aranha revirar. Então eu desci, dei uma sondada pelo quarteirão e acabei tocando a campanhia. Um senhor chinês me atendeu, eu perguntei se ali era uma escola ou um museu, ele riu, respondeu que era apenas uma casa antiga mas que se eu fosse buscar um sanduíche de pastrame para ele eu ganharia uma tour pelo andar térreo.

-Não foi muito esperto da sua parte, garoto. E se a casa fosse ponto da máfia chinesa?

-Em plena Greenwich Village? Chamaria muito a atenção. Eu comprei o sanduíche e passeei pela casa por onde o Wong achou que não ia atrapalhar a concentração do seu mestre.

-Ah, a casa era de um mestre chinês. Ele ensina artes marciais para moleques bombados ou meditação para senhoras do Village entediadas?

Peter rolou os olhos.

-Nem uma coisa nem outra. Apesar da casa cheirar incenso muito forte para apagar outros cheiros esquisitos, o dono da casa é um americano. Enquanto eu estava na cozinha tomando uma coca e conversando com o Wong, ele entrou para fazer um chá. O nome dele é Stephen Strange. Já esteve na capa de umas revistas de celebridades quando era um cirurgião famoso, tia May já suspirou em cima das fotos dele...

-E agora ele mora numa casa antiga misteriosa, cheirando a incenso, com um criado chinês. Muito estranho para o meu gosto. Talvez ele seja mesmo o contato de uma máfia estrangeira. Vou verificar... e garoto, não fique entrando em casas de desconhecidos só por curiosidade.

Peter balançou a cabeça e murmurou:

-Sim, papai esperto. - e respondeu em voz alta, enquanto saía : - Sim, senhor Stark, não farei mais isso.

Uma investigação primária não revelou nada além do que o Homem Aranha tinha dito, uma mais profunda esbarrou em impedimentos. E um telefonema:

-Senhor Stark? Doutor Stephen Strange. Qual o motivo do súbito interesse pela minha vida particular ou profissional? Eu não me cadastrei para fazer parte d'Os Vingadores.

"Bela voz, meu caro doutor" - Não, mas eu fiquei curioso a respeito de um ex-cirurgião muito conhecido e respeitadíssimo que perdeu fama & fortuna, de repente sumiu e reapareceu com um criado chinês numa mansão antiga no Village.

-Wong não é meu criado, é meu assistente. E se você não sabe nada da minha vida é porque não interessa a ninguém além de mim.

-Uh, quanto estresse, seu médico nunca lhe disse que irritação faz mal ao coração? Já que tocou no assunto, não gostaria de fazer parte d'Os Vingadores? Abriram-se várias vagas... um médico seria muito útil a princípio e se você tiver outras habilidades...

-Obrigado, não tenho interesse em fazer parte da equipe. Prefiro trabalhar sozinho. Não exerço mais a medicina. Minha área de atuação agora é outra.

-Estou vendo aqui no mapa que há vários restaurantes de comida típica ao redor da sua casa. Por que não jantamos juntos e você me explica qual sua área de atuação?

-Senhor Stark...

-Tony. E eu estou livre esta noite. Vamos lá, doc, jantamos, conversamos, você me deixa entediado, eu não te encho mais o saco.

-Já fui um desses chatos que não aceitam bem um não. Está bem, vamos jantar no Le Souk, às 8. Quem sabe eu não consigo fazer você sair correndo antes do segundo prato?

Quem quase saiu correndo foi o próprio Stephen, mas ele aguentou firme. Porque só por uma vez era relaxante conversar com alguém – discutir até – assuntos comuns, pessoas conhecidas, sobre a cidade e sobre o café marroquino.

A esse jantar se seguiram outros, almoços e ligações. Peter e Wong se divertiam com essa estranha amizade.

-Um homem da ciência e um mago. Como é possível?

-Acho mais incrível que o doutor não tenha transformado o Senhor Stark num sapo depois da tirada sobre o Harry Potter.

-Ele não é esse tipo de mago, Peter.

-Pois eu transformaria, mesmo não sendo esse tipo de mago. - e eles riram.

Mesmo não sendo esse tipo de mago, houve o beijo no merecido sapo uma noite. Stephen encarou sério Tony:

-Espero que você não esteja querendo que eu seja um amor substituto.

-Não sou cínico o suficiente para ter um amor-estepe. Nem romântico o bastante para fazer promessas eternas. Eu sou racional: gosto da sua companhia e tenho interesse sexual.

-Para mim basta. É algo honesto e palpável.

-Oh, sim, meu caro doutor, você é muitíssimo palpável, na verdade.

-Céus, Tony, há algum momento que você não tenha uma tirada horrível? Não posso culpar o Peter pelas dele. Ele tem um professor horrendo.

-Posso ocupar a boca com outras coisas...

-Por favor...

Uma coisa que Stephen notou foi a constante companhia do Nokia.

-Quem diria que alguém tão tecnológico como você ainda usasse um telefone tão velho.

-Não é meu. É... do Steve. A única forma de encontrá-lo. Carrego comigo para alguma emergência, tipo uma outra invasão alienígena. Que espero que não aconteça. Os atuais Vingadores não estão preparados para algo assim.

Estranho só levantou uma sobrancelha e não comentou mais nada. Vida que segue, sem promessas.

Até o Incrível Hulk cair DENTRO do Sanctum Sanctorum e trazer consigo a notícia que uma ameaça se aproximava da Terra. Uma ameaça ALIENÍGENA. Bruce praticamente intimou Tony a ligar para o Capitão América.

-Você precisa reunir os Vingadores, Tony. Precisamos de toda a ajuda possível agora.

-Sim, Tony – a voz do Doutor Estranho soou... estranha – não vai ligar para o Steve, nessa hora tão necessária?

Stark tirou o Nokia do bolso e abriu. Mas seus dedos se recusaram a apertar o botão. O barulho lá fora impediu que a indecisão se alongasse:

-O que está acontecendo?

-Ainda bem que o Peter está na escola. Sexta-feira, panorama geral da situação.

Uma espaçonave alienígena sobrevoava a cidade, causando pânico e destruição. Duas criaturas desceram dela, ficando à frente dos heróis: Fauce de Ébano e Anão Negro.

-A cidade está fechada para invasões no momento. Peço que se retirem imediatamente. - O Homem de Ferro intimou.

-Portador da joia, esse animal fala por você? - perguntou Fauce de Ébano, com desprezo, dirigindo-se diretamente para o Doutor Estranho.

-Esse animal faz muita coisa por mim, mas ser meu relações-públicas nunca foi seu forte. Sou perfeitamente capaz de falar por mim mesmo, e digo que é hora de partir.

-Traduzindo, cai fora, Lula Molusco!

Stephen balançou a cabeça, agora não era hora de tiradas horrendas. Mas desde que o Hulk não queria dar o ar da graça e Tony já estava invocando a armadura completa, não havia nem tempo para mais nada. Ele invocou suas próprias magias.

O Anão Negro jogou o Homem de Ferro no parque e quase foi esmagado pelo seu punho. O que o salvou temporariamente foi a intervenção do Homem Aranha, já que o Hulk ainda se recusava a aparecer. Tony ficou surpreso:

-Garoto, de onde você veio?

-Excursão escolar. E esse cara, de onde ele vem?

-Extra-terrestre. Quer roubar a joia de um mago.

Enquanto isso Wong e o Doutor Estranho estavam penando para derrotar Fauce de Ébano, que nocauteou Wong com um carro. Stephen ficou preso a uma parede e Fauce tentou tirar a joia do tempo do Olho de Agamoto, queimando a mão no feitiço de proteção. Mesmo com o Doutor escapando por uns minutos, ele foi preso novamente e levado num pedaço de calçada para a nave. O manto da levitação tentou escapar com ele, mas não conseguiu. Tony viu o mago voando e mandou Peter atrás. Apesar do esforço, ambos foram puxados para a nave rosquinha de Fauce de Ébano.

Enquanto isso, Wong mandou o Anão Negro por um portal, tirando-o de cima do Homem de Ferro. Ele pediu à Sexta-feira mais potência e liberar uma nova armadura para Peter Parker. O garoto se recusou a abandonar o mago e contrariando o mentor, permaneceu na nave. Ela partiu com os três.

Tony ficou meio atordoado ao ver Stephen sendo torturado, mas Peter teve uma ideia para libertar o Estranho. Após a ejeção do Filho de Thanos da nave, Stephen e Tony tiveram uma estranha DR.

-Você disse que Peter estava na escola.

-Ele estava. Mas a nave rosquinha não era exatamente discreta e ele viu. Eu só pedi a ele que te seguisse e depois que EU entrei na nave eu o mandei pra casa.

-E perder a chance de ver uma nave por dentro? De jeito nenhum!

-Quem será que ele puxou, essa impulsividade toda diante do perigo? Tudo bem, vamos virar e vamos para casa.

-Não. - Tony foi lacônico e foi atrás dos comandos da nave.

-Como assim, não? Já derrotamos um, agora vamos nos reagrupar para esperar Thanos.

-Por isso mesmo. Não vamos esperar por Thanos, vamos derrotá-lo em seu próprio território para que ele não chegue à Terra.

-Nós? Você tem um plano?

-CLARO que eu… sabe como pilotar essa nave?

-Para quem queria que eu jogasse a Joia do Tempo fora agora você me diz que vamos levar a Joia para perto dele… EU sou o Guardião da Joia, minha primeira responsabilidade é com ela. Fique ciente que se eu precisar escolher entre você e ela ou até entre o Peter e ela eu não hesitarei. Nem por um momento.

-A consciência é sua, Doutor. Agora ponha seu outro braço naquele controle. O braço daquele alienígena era mais grosso.

Se Stephen notou a formalidade no pedido, não demonstrou. Apenas fez como solicitado.

Enquanto isso, na Terra, Bruce pegava o Nokia caído no chão e fazia finalmente a tal da ligação. Steve Rogers tinha acabado de salvar Wanda e Visão de Próxima Meianoite e Corvus Glaive quando seu telefone tocou. Ele olhou para a tela e Natasha inclinou a cabeça:

-Não vai atender?

-Deixa ele esperar um pouquinho. Eu esperei tanto tempo.

-Bozhe moi! (¹) Não vai fazer cu doce justo agora... atende logo, você está esperando essa ligação há séculos!

-Shh, ninguém precisa saber. - o Capitão franziu a testa. Pigarreou e atendeu – Demorou para precisar de mim, hein? Ou seu orgulho não permitia completar a ligação?

Bruce franziu a testa com a saudação. Realmente esses dois anos mudaram muita coisa – e para pior – entre seus colegas. Mas não era hora de se preocupar com picuinhas de namorados.

-Capitão? Não é o Tony, é o Bruce! As coisas aqui em Nova Iorque ficaram muito complicadas! Apareceu uma nave novamente e levou o Homem de Ferro embora!

-Banner? Tony foi abduzido? Calma, vamos dar um jeito. Você está em Nova Iorque? Vá até as instalações dos Vingadores, o Máquina de Combate está lá. Ah, é, não é mais na Torre Stark, vou te dar o novo endereço.

A Viúva Negra primeiro rolou os olhos, depois mudou a trajetória do jato. Apesar da fisionomia impassível, seu coração estava dando pulos, ao saber que Bruce Banner estava de volta. Mas não houve tempo para explicações ou um reencontro ameno. As novidades que o Hulk trazia eram terríveis e eles não dispunham de tempo para salvar a Terra.

A chegada em Titã foi um tanto quanto desastrosa assim como o encontro com os Guardiões da Galáxia. Talvez, em outra ocasião, Tony e Peter Quill teriam tempo para acomodar seus respectivos egos e trabalhar juntos de acordo, mas ambos estavam muito desesperados por uma solução imediata para lidar definitivamente com Thanos. Stephen se recolheu para tentar encontrar uma maneira sem embarcar no fluxo de ansiedade. Mas não foi feliz em suas expedições ao futuro.

-Eu visualizei 14 milhões de possibilidades e... teremos uma única chance disso dar certo.

Como previsto, a emoção e o desespero sobrepujou a razão e a estratégia e os combatentes em Titã caíram um a um. Depois de ver Peter esmagado por um golpe de Thanos e Tony empalado, Stephen ofereceu a joia em troca da vida dele, desmentindo totalmente a si mesmo. O Homem de Ferro ainda tentou renegar a ajuda, mas o olhar do amante o desarmou:

-Acredite, é a nossa única chance.

Thanos nem titubeou, abriu um portal para a Terra, pra pegar a última joia. E absolutamente nada o faria mudar de ideia. Nem ninguém ficaria em seu caminho. Mas foi apenas quando ele estalou os dedos foi que a magnitude do poder da manopla fez sentido. Quando as pessoas simplesmente... se foram.

Em Titã, os olhos do Doutor Estranho marejaram ao prever o seu momento chegando, pressentindo a dor que causaria ao Homem de Ferro. O sentido aranha do jovem Peter Parker fez o mesmo com ele, e bem que o Homem Aranha gostaria de ser estoico quanto a isso, mas na hora derradeira ele se agarrou ao seu mentor e pediu clemência. Tony só pensava em quanto o seu pesadelo de anos era real e dolorido. Em o quanto ele queria abrir um buraco naquele planeta miserável e se enterrar nele. Mas ele precisava saber o que tinha acontecido com a Terra e pensar num próximo passo, se houvesse. Levantou-se com dificuldade, a alienigena azul se postou perto dele:

-Você...

-Nebulosa. A nave dos Guardiões está logo ali. O que vimos aqui foi só uma ínfima porcentagem do que aconteceu ao Universo.

-Mas eu preciso ter certeza do que aconteceu à Terra.

A filha de Thanos encolheu os ombros.

-Vamos, se sobrou alguém lá para recolher...

-Stephen disse que era a única chance, então deve haver uma maneira de derrotar Thanos e reverter esse pesadelo todo.

-Vocês humanos são muito estranhos. Trabalham com emoções e esperanças. Não compreendo bem.

-Às vezes nem eu, azulzinha. Mas é assim que as coisas se resolvem, com pequenas fagulhas que viram grandes fogos. - Eles entraram na Milano e subiram, ajustando o curso para a Terra. Antes mesmo que Tony pensasse em como ia entrar em contato com o planeta, o rádio da nave crepitou e uma voz se fez ouvir – QUILL? DRAX? GAMORA? Alguém aí me escuta?

-Tony Stark respondendo. E você, quem é?

-Quem diabos é Tony Stark e o que você está fazendo na nave dos Guardiões da Galáxia? Oh, não, eles se foram também?

-Sim, infelizmente... Você era um deles?

-Eu sou Rocket, estou na Terra, estive acompanhando Thor...

-Oh... oh! Então Thor está na Terra! Como está a situação aí?

A voz do outro lado ficou mais baixa e mais desanimada:

-Nada boa. Thanos conseguiu a última joia, estalou os dedos e as pessoas começaram a virar pó...

Steve virou a cabeça e levantando-se, sentou-se próximo ao Racoon. Estendeu a mão para o comunicador. Rocket entregou a ele.

-Tony?

-Steve?

-Estamos em Wakanda, vou te passar as coordenadas...

Thor ergueu o machado:

-Permita-me, eu vou buscá-lo! - e foi-se num instante, algo para fazer, qualquer coisa, era melhor do que aquele aperto no peito, aquela sensação horrível de derrota.

Tony ouviu que Thor estava indo para guiá-lo e desligou murmurando "Por que eles levariam a batalha para Wakanda? Lá só tem cabras e uma mina de vibranium..."

Não demorou muito tempo, Thor apareceu em seu campo de visão. Stark notou o machado e ao pousarem, apesar do choque em descobrir que Wakanda era mais que um país de cabras e uma mina de vibranium, a primeira coisa que o Homem de Ferro disse para o deus do trovão foi:

-Por que seus olhos estão cada um de uma cor diferente?

-Longa história. Muito longa. Merece uma roda de amigos ao redor do fogo, com muita comida e canecos intermináveis de cerveja. - Thor riu, ao pensar nisso – O mago sabe como fazer canecos de cerveja sem fim! Precisamos dele!

-Não vai ser agora, meu sedento amigo. Thanos exterminou o Doutor Estranho.

Thor fechou os olhos, colocou a mão que não estava amparando Tony sobre o coração e colocou mais juros em cima da sua vingança. Ouviram passos correndo e logo o restante dos Vingadores tiravam a carga de Thor.

-Você está ferido? Que loucura foi essa de ir atrás de Thanos? - reclamou o Capitão América, verificando a aparência do outro.

-Não que enfrentá-lo aqui tenha tido um resultado melhor, pelo visto.

-Parem agora! - Natasha bateu o pé no chão – Vão ter muito tempo para suas farpinhas depois. Bruce, vamos levar Tony para o laboratório da Shuri. Tente não enlouquecer com a tecnologia da garota, meu bem. Vamos por você de pé e 100% em tempo recorde.

Realmente, na próxima visita de Steve Rogers, Tony estava de pé, parecendo inteiro, com uma caneca de café olhando para o que restou de Wakanda.

-Deve ser maravilhoso em tempos de paz.

-É fenomenal o que eles tem aqui. E não estou só dizendo em termos tecnológicos ou médicos. É uma tribo. Uma grande família. Somos uma grande família. Temos que nos dar suporte para enfrentarmos as perdas.

-Você trouxe Bucky para cá?

-Sim. Eles o ajudaram tanto com o corpo quanto com a mente. Mas Thanos o levou, junto a outros.

-Stephen também se foi. - a xícara de café tremeu na mão de Stark – E Peter. O garoto chorou de medo, Steve. O que foi que eu fiz? - As lágrimas represadas começaram a escorrer – O QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ DE TÃO ERRADO? POR QUE EU NÃO CONSEGUI SALVAR NINGUÉM? - E atirou a caneca na parede.

Com a calma de alguém acostumado a liderar em tempos difíceis, Steve abraçou o ex-namorado.

-Porque às vezes encontramos alguém mais poderoso, com melhores armas ou melhor estratégia e momentaneamente ficamos paralisados, porque as coisas não saem como o previsto. Então precisamos nos reagrupar, repensar e voltarmos à carga, quantas vezes forem necessárias. Mesmo quando batalhas são perdidas não significa que a guerra acabou. É só um desvio doloroso.

-Queria ter toda essa calma e convicção. Acho que é a coisa que eu mais odeio em você, essa atitude toda madura e motivacional.

-Achei que você odiasse mais os meus dentes perfeitos. - retrucou Steve, com um toque de malícia não só na voz como no olhar.

Stark olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida, depois jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. Os dois riram um pouco mais, depois Tony enlaçou a cintura de Steve e colocando a cabeça em seu ombro suspirou:

-O Doutor Estranho me disse que viu uma única chance de derrotarmos Thanos, mesmo ele dando a joia do tempo para aquele maluco roxo.

-Se o Mago viu, então há esperança. Eu trabalho muito bem com uma única chance. Mesmo que seja uma em um milhão.

-Que tal uma em quatorze milhões? Mas que seja. Vamos nos reunir e colocar todos os cérebros e mãos disponíveis para trazer aquele seu namoradinho cabeçudo de volta. - e já ia se afastando, quando Steve, segurando-o pela mão na distância de um braço, o fez virar:

-Acredite, Tony. Vamos recuperar o garoto e o Doutor Estranho. Vamos vencer esta guerra, pelos desaparecidos e pelos mortos!

-Vingadores, REUNIR!

 _N/A: Yeah, man. Avengers, assemble! Bom, primeiro, agradeço a quem colocou uma parte do roteiro do filme transcrito na internet, ajudou muito nas cenas que eu não me lembrava como tinha acontecido. Não descrevi o filme todo porque não era mesmo a minha intenção. (¹) Bozhe moi é algo como Oh, meu Deus em russo. Mais uma expressão enfática que religiosa. Como o próprio Sebastian Stan disse essa semana, fazer fanfics com o que gostariamos de ter visto no filme e o que esperamos pro próximo é a melhor maneira de lidar com as perdas de Guerra Infinita. Eu gostei do resultado, espero que vocês leitores também curtam e Mal Feito, Feito! Aqui se encerra mais uma fic da Pipe. 12/08/2018._


End file.
